


The Many Views of Laguna Loire

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy
Genre: Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, May have missed a few characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: There be OOC here but to me it makes sense.</p><p>Everyone who encounters him has a view about Laguna Loire, some see only what he puts up front but others see what lurks beneath the surface.</p><p>Summaries are NOT my strong point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Witness Account of Warrior of Light

**Author's Note:**

> This story acts on the principle that Laguna's typical behavior is not always as it seems. Some of the 'fool' is an act in a hope to keep himself together. Laguna is often underestimated which is to his advantage but this Laguna is capable of getting testy. Laguna mainly hides it from the ladies and the younger members.
> 
> There will not be any ships in this fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Dissidia Duodecim or any game/story/character in the Final Fantasy franchise. This is a non-profit work mostly to entertain myself.**

* * *

 

Chapter 1 - Warrior of Light

The Warrior of Light was still unsure what to make of the gunner that had recently joined their cause. It wasn't that Laguna was so much annoying as he was...a puzzle. The man could ease just about any argument even if it meant somehow embarrassing himself but in battle he was a far cry from clumsy or useless. Warrior of Light had seen just how skilled the man could be, so his attitude perplexed him but it also left him with an impression that it wasn't not difficult to hurt the man. Laguna wore a mask, his carefree smile belied something sad and breaking with each cutting remark.

"Why do you persist to let others believe you are immune to having your feelings harmed?"

"Huh?" Laguna hadn't noticed anyone approaching him as he cleaned the barrel of his machine gun and blinked trying to process what had been asked. Mulling it over, Laguna gave him a hollow smile he didn't think the man was capable of.

"What's the good in crying if they'll just keep hating me anyway? Better to play the carefree fool than let them know they're actually hurting me, the kids have enough on their plate without feeling bad for the annoying wanderer right?"

Warrior of Light couldn't even bring himself to correct the man, Laguna needed them to believe he was carefree. The fact he could compartmentalize on that level just for the sake of not breaking and not appearing weak to those who do occasionally seek answers from him...the Warrior of Light had to give him some respect for that show that would never be acknowledged. Laguna did not seek power, thus would not abuse it. Warrior of Light thought perhaps that is how the rulers of man should be and that the 'fool' might make a compassionate ruler if he was hiding his own pain for the sake of others.


	2. 2: Witness Account of Garland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fool Garland did not put an end to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is a work of a fan with their own perspectives and that this is fiction. Also please keep in mind that I cannot improve the story if there are no comments. So far I only have up to Cecil planned out. If you have an idea for any of the other characters let me know!

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

 

Garland was the seventh time that week that the gunner had sought him out and it was grating on his nerves. Why did this man want to 'interview' him? It was puzzling. This man was quite the joke, always grinning or going off on tangents. It was like dealing with a puppy then came the proposal.

"Okay, how about this? I defeat you in one skirmish and you let me hear your story. If I lose I'll let it go."

Garland quickly regretted the foolishness of underestimating the man. The puppy had fangs. Bullets were fired with near frightening accuracy, sticky bombs always found their mark and the man had a decent amount of stamina and strength in his smaller body. It took nearly twenty minutes to render the man immobile. It was almost a pity to have to end him, so Garland decided simply to ignore the exhausted man and leave. Luckily the man was true to his word. A fool, but an honest one.


	3. 3: Witness Account of Firion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firion and Laguna share a lazy day under the clouds.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

 

"Laguna...is there a reason you're just lying there looking at clouds when we should be training or looking for the crystals?" Firion said, gazing down at the lazing journalist. It had almost been a shame to interrupt the raven-haired man, he'd looked the most honest that Firion had noticed. Most of the younger warriors of Cosmos didn't notice his fake smiles from real ones. Laguna was hardly as carefree as he appeared and most of the older fighters knew it just from catching him like this.

"Yeah, well my sparring partner got mad then wandered off and the breeze feels nice."

Laguna didn't have to open his eyes to notice that Firion had decided to sprawl next to him. A small smile graced his lips, it was good to know that someone wanted to be in his company even if only for a little while. It was hard...coping in a place without Kiros, Ward, Raine, or little Elone and memories of them were few and far between in the broken bits of memory he had from home.

"You're right, is is a nice breeze. Maybe you're right, taking a break once in a while will keep us level headed."

So the gunner and the master of weapons sat on the white ground unaware that a goddess was smiling upon the sight. Sometimes a lazy day really was a necessity they could risk.


	4. 4: Witness of Emperor Mateus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laguna's encounter with the corrupt monarch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I got the name Mateus from FFXII's esper. I do not know for sure if the emperor's name is in fact Mateus as I have never played Final Fantasy II and have only seen him in Dissidia.
> 
> After we get to Cecil there won't be an update until I figure out how to handle Golbez through Kefka. I know much more about VII, VIII, X, and XII than I do any of the other games in the series and I find their characters far easier to write. So if you have hints or ideas please share.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

 

This man infuriated him simply by breathing. Such a clown was taking out manikins like they were nothing. The Emperor would hardly claim the 'clown' a talentless putz, but he was a far cry from a well trained warrior.

"Perhaps you should retreat and stick to your chronicle writing rather than be in the way of real fighters."

"How about you show me one?" It was unlike Laguna to openly goad anyone, but this man rubbed him the wrong way much like Ultimecia had. Laguna let his demeanor change, not having to hide the hurt and anger from any of the younger generation anymore and more than willing to show this goon he was much more than a wishy-washy writer. It felt good to let down his mask of carefree goofball and who the former soldier he had been.

"You dare take that tone with an Emperor?"

"I only see a self-important tyrant. You're gone!" Laguna moved quickly about the area, kicking off objects as he emptied the entire magazine into the air aimed for the emperor as a distraction. The real strike made by the connection between one black combat boot and a pale face that needed the smirk wiped off.

"Tyrants tend to be given the boot more often than you'd think."


	5. 5: Witness Account of The Onion Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onion Knight sees a something he's not sure he was mean to notice that makes him truly ponder Laguna's smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really bit debate about whether or not to use Luneth's name in the story. I decided against it only because it is never mentioned in Dissidia except as the alternate costume. So far this has been one of my favorite chaplettes (I'd say chapter but seriously these are short ^w^)

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

Onion Knight sighed, if it wasn't Vaan it was Laguna treating him as a child. It irritated him but it didn't make him flat out dislike them. Laguna was a reassuring presence despite all his odd habits, such as being directionally challenged. It was comforting to have someone older goofing around sometimes. Onion Knight would be the first to admit sometimes he says things he regrets about and to the older warrior, but he was glad that Laguna took it all in stride.

"How stupid can you be? We already passed through here!"

"Relax, we're not lost. We're just taking the scenic route." Laguna replied, making all present groan with the exception of Kain. Kain pulled Laguna aside and seemed to have a word with him. It was strange, watching the flurry of expressions cross Laguna's features. The blond wondered if he was supposed to be not watching the talking men, a few of the expressions were ones that had never crossed Laguna's face before outside of battle or being caught off guard. It made him wonder...did any of them ever see what Laguna really felt behind his smile?

 

 


	6. 6: Witness Account of The Cloud of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cloud of Darkness thinks on her encounter with the man with the leg cramp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be totally honest, Cloud of Darkness is a pain to write for! This from a girl who loves writing the way things are worded in Ivalice! Getting into her head is difficult so please, try to be lenient with this chapter.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

 

The human amused her, simply by existing. It was strange that a human man appreciated her appearance and almost amusing the way when anything made him nervous his entire right leg would cramp up. The brunet was also incapable of making thought-out decisions or memorizing certain words resulting in calling manikins 'munchkins' and the like. The deity found it humorous.

Vaguely she wondered if she were human if she would find the man attractive and worth pursueing. From an artistic standpoint she could appreciate his heart, though easily wounded he bounced back and the happy mask was not quite a mask. There was loyalty to his comrades and he was naturally kind, hiding his own pain and doubts to comfort and direct the younger warrior of Cosmos. In particular he seemed very fond of the loner, Squall. Perhaps the two had known each other before the war, she would never know. In a few days, the man with the machine gun would fall with the others in the attempt to stay the manikins and give a chance to their slumbering comrades. Perhaps she would get to play with him again before that time came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left before I will be forced to put this story on the backburner! Cecil is currently in progress and I have no ideas for how to handle Golbez, Bartz, Exdeath, Terra/Tina, or Kefka!
> 
> Also, if I DO decide to write a chapter for Gilgamesh and Prishe they will be labeled as 'Bonus Chapters'.


	7. 7: Witness Account of Cecil Harvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil and Laguna talk about Cecil's unique powerset and Laguna starts to think about Raine and the possibility of fatherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hands-down my favorite one at present. Cecil actually came fairly easy compared to some of the other characters despite my lack of knowledge where IV in concerned.

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

 

"So, what is it like to use two elements that are married?"

"I beg pardon?" Cecil wasn't sure he understood what Laguna meant when he implied the elements were married. They were complete opposites to begin with and how did elements have a wedding?

"You know, darkness and light are married. You can't actually have one without the other, that kind of thing. They're like two halves of a whole." Laguna explained, a smile on his face as he sat down beside the Dark Knight. Cecil pondered the older man's point as he willed himself into his Paladin attire, deciding it better to let Laguna speak with him where their eyes could meet.

"I had never thought of it that way. I have always viewed them as two different entities, but you imply they are one and the same?"

"Not quite like that," Laguna started with a soft chuckle, hand pulling his long dark hair from his face. " Think of them as two forces that keep balance by working together. The darkness is born of light but also feeds into it. The darker the night, the brighter the day to follow. Kinda corny huh?"

"No, I think it holds true at least some of the time. You have the heart of a writer, the skill of a warrior, and the soul of a father. Don't think I've not noticed you giving advice or caring more than you aught in certain situtions."

"I dunno about that last one Cecil, I mean sure I'm older than a lot of the others but let's not forget that Jecht is the oldest!"

The two warriors laughed fondly as they treked onward, Laguna unable to shake off the feeling that one day he'd definitely like to have a child with Raine...if he ever got home. Laguna just hoped he'd make a good parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The pause-point of the story. If you guys have ideas please leave a comment detailing the character and kind of moment you'd like to see them have. Until then the only character not open for discussion is Gabranth (that chapter is going to be very involved and if it gets too long I may make it a stand alone story and do a shorter one for this).
> 
> Everyone else is fair game. If I use you idea you will be mentioned/linked in the opening notes of that chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any feedback and would like to hear what you think of this story so far. My goal is to have one chapter for every character that players can play as. I may or may not include Gilgamesh.
> 
> Some of the chapters may be longer than others either due to the idea or because I had last minute inspiration to make it longer. I do take ideas for this or for other works.


End file.
